Antlar
Antlar (アントラー, Antora) is a powerful beetle-like kaiju that terrorized the civilization of Baraji thousands of years ago but was stopped and befeated by Ultraman, Ultraman Noa, and a past Godzilla. It returned thousands of years later, only to be defeated by Godzilla, Gomora, Ultraman, and Ultraman Max in part thanks to the Stone of Baraj left by Ultraman Noa. Biography Origins : "Though the beast of Baraj has been defeated, the powerful Antlar shall return, rising from the darkness of the underworld to bring forth destruction upon mankind. But should he return, the red and silver giant will descend from the skies, the Monster Prince will ascend from the Earth, and the King of the Monsters will rise from the seas, all to stop Antlar." : — The prophecy of Antlar's return Antlar is a powerful beetle-like monster that ruled over the desert of Baraj and also terrorized the city of Baraj. Approximately 4,000 years ago, Antlar rose from the underground to destroy the city but was stopped by a past Godzilla, Ultraman, and Ultraman Noa. But a prophecy foretold that the insect would again return when mankind threatened the planet with pollution and destruction. The prophecy came true exactly four-thousand years later as Antlar arrived in Japan. Godzilla The King of the Monsters Season 2 The Magnetic Beetle The Awakening of Antlar= While a lone Kamacuras was flying over a desert region, the incest was ambushed by the monster Antlar, whom had dug an antlion-like hole in the middle of the desert. The giant pray mantis tried attacking the massive insectiod monster, but Antlar's rough hide was impenetrable by far and proceeded to fire his magnetism ray from his mandibles, sucking in The stray Kamacuras into his pincers, crushing the bug and then Antlar burrowed away. Suddenly, one day, Antlar returned, attacking the City of Baraji. But then, Godzilla appeared and confronted the beetle. As the roared at one another, then marched into battle and fought to a standstill. Then Antlar used his Magnetic Beam on the Monster King and lured him into his pincers, choking him. However, Rei appeared and sommoned his Gomora and both Gomora and Antlar fought hard and brutally to a standstill, trading blows. But when Godzilla recovered, both Godzilla and Gomora fought Antlar and as they had him in defeat, Antlar burrowed away and escaped. |-| The Wrath of Antlar= Four days later, Antlar returned in Tokyo, attacking the city with his magnetic beam with little to nothing that GDF could to stop it as Antlar left to rest. Ultraman Max appeared to fight Antlar himself. It seemed the two were evenly matched until Antlar used his magnetic ray to his advantage on Max, attacking him with a transformer and even blocking his Maxium Cannon. The Original Ultraman himself showed up to face Antlar, but the giant was tricked countlessly by Antlar's burrowing and his magnetic ray to reel Ultraman in. Ultraman managed to fight back and fired a Specium Ray, but Antlar's exoskeleton was too tough and the two continued to fight. As Antlar had both of them in defeat, Godzilla and Rei, who summong Gomora, who both followed Antlar from Baraj, appeared to help. So all four of them went against Antlar, but realizing Ultraman was running out of time and once Rei brought out the Stone of Barrage itself, he put it in Litra's feet and had the bird drop it on Antlar in hope of destroying it. As soon as she did, a shower of sparks erupted from all over Antlar's body, greatly weakening the monster enough for Gomora however transformed into Reionic Burst mode and viciously attacked Antlar, tearing off its pincers. Greatly weakened by his monster's state, Godzilla, Gomora, Ultraman, and Ultraman Max attacked with their energy beams and defeated Antlar, ending its life and destruction. Appearance Antlar is a giant beetle-like monster. He has large pincers on his mouth. Powers and Abilities Being an ancient kaiju over four-thousand years old, Antlar is a powerful monster, in fact, one of the most powerful to appear in the series. It was able to fight Ultraman Max, Gomora, Ultraman, and even Godzilla to a standstill. It took their combine strength (with small aid from Litra and the Baraj Stone) to defeat him. * Magnetic Beam: Antlar can create and fire a powerful beam of magnetic energy projected from between the center of his huge, twin antler-like pincers on his head. Antlar can use this beam to attract objects and beings alike. This beam will attract and can pull metallic objects to him that are in range and can also drag other beings into his pincer-like antlers when needed. Also, he can fire this beam over an opponent charging energy, and the magnetism will absorb the energy that is being charged. Not only can this beam be used to stop beam weapons while charging and disable electronic devices, but can also manipulate millions of tons of sand capable of destroying a city. *'Debris Blast:' By stabbing his pincers into the ground, Antlar can blast an opponent point blank with a massive cloud of dust and debris. * Antler Mandible Pincers: Like its smaller cousins, Antlar is equipped with a pair of very large, crushing, massively powerful antler-like pincers on each side of its mouth on its head. These antlers can snap open and shut like a pair of pincers and are extremely powerful, capable of withholding struggling opponents with ease. *'Exoskeleton:' Antlar has and is covered in a thick yet strong insect like exoskeleton that can and is capable of withstanding all but some of the most powerful of even energy based attacks, such as Ultraman’s Specium ray and a direct impact from Gomora's Super Oscillatory Wave without much damage. Despite the armor, Antlar did take some damage from Godzilla's atomic ray. *'Burrowing:' Antlar can burrow fast at high speed. *'Immortality:' As an ancient kaiju, Antlar has a form of immortality. He attacked the ancient city of Baraj over 4,000 years ago and he hasn't changed one bit since that day. Weaknesses * Stone of Baraj: Antlar's only weakness is the Stone of Baraj. When Antlar comes in contact with the ancient blue stone, he will be left powerless. * Pincers: In addition, ripping off Antlars pincers injures him greatly. Gallery Antlar.jpg|Antlar Antlar 3.png|Antlar Appearing Antlar 4.jpg|Antlar looking at Godzilla antlarultramanmax02.jpg|Antlar Appearing in Tokyo Antlar_Magnetic_Beam.png|Antlars beam Category:Kaiju Category:Insect Kaiju Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:1960s debuts